Makings of War, Rise of the Dead
by The Dreamer and the Realist
Summary: AU. Multiple crossovers. Where ninjas, vampires, Nazis, and humans bring about a war of which the world has never seen before. But if that wasn't enough, they have to start the zombie apocalypse as well. Naruto, Hellsing Ultimate, HOTD, I Am Legend. Maybe others. Vampire!Naruto.
1. The Uchiha Massacre

**R&R**

* * *

**Makings of War, Rise of the Dead**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of the Anime/Movies that might show up here._

_Note: Knowledge of Hellsing Ultimate would be very helpful to understand the beginning of this story(although I'll try to explain as much as possible throughout)_

* * *

**Part 00: The Uchiha Massacre**

Perhaps he should have seen it as a stroke of luck, a burden that fate had decided to remove from his shoulders, blood that he wouldn't have to spill. But as he looked at the scene displayed before him, he knew blood would still be on his hands.

All around him, stood the members of his clan.

But this was not the proud Uchiha Clan that garnered so much infamy among the Village Hidden in the Leaf. No, these were mere caskets of what had become of them. The odor of rotting flesh and death permeated the air around him, and had this not been a smell he had long ago gotten used to in the life that he led, it would have been enough to cause him to empty the contents of his stomach.

His hand lay ready at his side, poised to retrieve the weapons from his pouch, while his body also laid coiled, ready to act at the slightest indication of attack from the rotten corpses that had become of his clan. He didn't linger on their faces, who showed the remnants of those he had grown up around, who had smiled at him just that very morning. He didn't even look for the faces of his parents, because he already knew there was no other alternative than that they were already dead.

There was only one member that he cared to find, and he knew that he wasn't here.

"They were nothing but traitors, you know."

He did not manage to sense the figure that now stood behind him, and he frowned at the familiar voice. As he turned to face the figure, keenly aware of the dead bodies that still surrounded him, he was faced with a masked man. His mask had a single circular opening over his right eye, and if he had still been human, the shadow of night might have prevented him from actually seeing even that part of his face. The mask must have been white at first, but was now almost completely covered by the crimson of blood that stained the rest of the man's clothes and body.

"But you already know that, don't you, Itachi Uchiha?" the man continued, and Itachi could only look at him with stoic eyes that hid the turmoil that reigned within.

"I must thank you, for giving me the honor of eliminating your clan."

Itachi watched as the man moved, but rather than move toward him, he moved towards one of the corpses that stood near him, placing a finger underneath the jaw of the body that had once been a man and tilting his head upwards.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked calmly, his eyes never straying from the man.

The man chuckled darkly, his body shaking from the simple action.

"They certainly served as filling meal, considering their way of living. You see, they are nothing but mindless puppets now, hungry perhaps, yet more loyal than they ever were when they were alive. This is what happens to impure souls when they are bitten… by a _vampire._"

Itachi narrowed his eyes on the man at the new but not unexpected information. And if he himself had not just seen the members of his clan rise from the dead, he would not have believed it.

"Don't worry Itachi, I saved you a bite to drink."

Suddenly the bodies of the reanimated Uchiha bodies moved away, as if by a silent command on the behalf of the man, and the bodies parted to reveal the forms of his own mother and father. Unlike the rest of the corpses, Itachi could steal hear their heartbeat, and he knew they were very much alive. Yet their eyes seemed to be glazed over and unfocused, as if they were under a spell.

"It seems only fitting that you be the ones to end their lives, and I know a new fledgling vampire is weak without drinking blood. You have yet to know what fresh blood tastes like, do you?"

Itachi tensed ever so slightly as he caught on to the intentions of this man. He watched as he moved over to the body of his father and handed him a kunai.

"Now, your son must be hungry. It's been a couple of days since I turned him into a vampire after all. Why don't you make a decent cut on your neck and give him something to drink?"

Itachi watched as his father accepted the knife, and without so much as a hesitation created a deep but not fatal slit on his throat. Almost immediately the smell of the blood that seeped from the wound assaulted his senses, overpowering even the smell of death around him that made Itachi's mind almost go blank as a foreign carnal hunger invaded his entire being. Before he was even aware of his actions, he had taken a step forward towards his father, and it was as if all he could see was the blood that was now trailing down his throat and onto his robe.

"This is the curse of being a vampire. The insatiable need for blood that becomes the source of your undead life. As a new vampire, the hunger that you experience is unlike any hunger you ever experienced as a human being, and only with time will you be able to control this hunger."

The words of the man hardly registered in his hazy mind, and only through the sheer will and natural talent that he was known to possess did he manage to reign in the foreign hunger he had never experienced before.

"I'm sure you, who was willing to kill your clan, has the conscious to feed from your parents."

He was wrong, Itachi knew. Feeding from his parents was not something he wanted to do, regardless of the hunger that urged him to take the steps needed to close the distance and lap at the blood flowing from his father. In this battle, his rationality and ideals were winning, the ideals that told him he did not deserve to satiate his hunger through his parents.

But then something unexpected happened, and it was as if his father's eyes cleared and he retained some form of lucidity.

"It's okay, son. I know why you are doing this. If I am to die tonight, and be turned into another of these creatures, I would prefer that it is by your own doing."

Itachi's eyes widened, and as he turned to see his mother, he saw that she too had become lucid, and rather than stare at him with fear, she sported a smile on her face as her reflected a combination of adoration and resignation.

"He's right Itachi. You're our son, and we will always love you, regardless of what has happened here tonight."

For what seemed to be the first time since he had set out to complete this mission, it was as if he remembered who he was outside his duty. He remembered that he was a son, and that these were the parents that has raised him, despite their different philosophies. For the first time, the sorrow that he had staved off flooded his heart and reminded him of the humanity he had given up when he had accepted this mission.

He closed his eyes, fighting off the tears that he didn't know vampires were capable off. It seemed like such a human action now, but he also knew that he had to remain strong in the face of his parents the man that had made him into what he now was.

So he nodded, and took the steps that were needed to close the distance between himself and his parents. It felt almost effortless, to sink his new vampire fangs into his father's throat, in what must be instinctual of his new way of living. As the blood flooded into his mouth, Itachi wished that it did not have to feel so euphoric, to drink the essence of life as it quieted and roused that hunger at the same time, as his body wanted to drink more and more.

"I'm proud of you… Itachi."

He could feel the life draining out of his father as he drank his blood, but what amazed him was what happened the more he drank. It was as if he was seeing his father's life through his blood, it was as if his very memories were flooding into him along with the blood that he was drinking.

And suddenly he understood.

He understood the actions of his father, the pressures and decisions that he had to undertake. And though he still disagreed and knew that there could have been a different way, he understood. It was almost enough to cause him to choke on the blood that he was drinking, but before long he had drained the very life out of him, and as the body crumpled to the ground, he forced himself to turn towards his mother.

The experience that he had just undergone was almost enough to make him question the actions he had just taken, but his rational side told him that it was too late. That it was better to continue his mission and save his mother the burden of living after the incidents that had occurred.

"Forgive me, mother," he whispered as he held her one last time, and dug his fangs into her waiting neck as well. She held him back, hugging him close as her own life-force began to leave her.

"Take care of Sasuke…" she whispered, and Itachi reaffirmed his promise to do just that.

It was even harder to experience his mother's memories, to feel the unconditional love that she held for him, that remained even as he stood here, draining her of her life. This time he couldn't stop the tears from falling, crimson beads staining his cheeks as he felt his mother's hold on him loosen and fall as he finally took her life as well. More than ever he questioned his actions, and wished that things could have turned out differently.

He watched in silent horror as his own parents joined the reanimated corpses in their state of death, and found himself disgusted with his actions. They deserved better than this form of perverse form of death… they deserved peace.

But right now, all he could do was continue his mission.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

The man paused, and merely looked at him for a few seconds.

"It's not what _I_ will do, but what _you_ will do from here on out Itachi. Those that dared to address themselves as Uchiha are undeserving of such a title. Their death was inevitable, and again, I am thankful that you have allowed me the pleasure of sucking the blood right out of them and ending their pitiful lives. To kill the people that betrayed my master…"

The man then pulled out a tanto that was strapped on his back, and in one swift movement, decapitated the same corpse he had previously touched. The body fell to the ground, blood that remained spilling from the neck and head onto the concrete ground beneath.

"The proper way to kill these ghouls is by cutting off their heads. Now, I'm quite aware that your baby brother is heading home right this minute, and as promised, he will be spared the fate that the rest of these corpses have suffered. I suggest you kill off these corpses before their hunger leads them to feed on innocent victims."

Itachi frowned, not pleased with the fact that these creatures posed a threat to the village he was trying to protect, nor the way that he spoke of his clan members as.

The man chuckled once more.

"Don't look so put off Itachi, I can't do all the work."

Itachi knew that he had no choice but to still take his weapons and put these creatures to death. Somehow, it seemed like an easier task to kill already dead corpses than it would have been to kill them when they had been alive, as had been the case with his parents. Still, he was grateful that he had managed to have one last meaningful exchange with his them.

"Very well," he said.

The man stood straight and sheathed his tanto, before turning his back to Itachi, the single hole in the mask revealing a single red eye that stared back at him in the light of the moon.

"When you finish, I'll find you once you're outside the village. Don't keep me waiting for too long."

Faster than even his trained eye could follow, the man jumped onto one of the roofs of the houses that lined the streets of the Uchiha compound, and seemed to meld and disappear into the shadows as he did so. Calmly, Itachi returned his gaze to the bodies around him, before taking out his kunai knives and setting out to do the task he had prepared himself to do before he even knew of the existence of vampires and walking corpses.

* * *

He had known something was wrong the moment he reached the gates of the compound. It was nothing more than an instinct and the stillness of the air that told him that something was very, very wrong. It was simply to quiet, too dark. He could hear the nighttime breeze in the air, and not a single light was lit within the compound. His heart began to pound, and apprehension filled his small heart as he didn't hesitate in running into the compound.

Too soon he came across the sight he feared the most as he rounded a corner to another street. Signs of a struggle, kunai and shuriken embedded into the walls of the buildings, blood on the ground, but even worse… the sight and stench of dead bodies. It was a smell he had never before encountered, a smell that caused him to stumble and fall on his knees as it overpowered his young senses. Suddenly he felt nauseous, and before he could help it he turned to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him. His body shook as he tried to regain his senses and keep from letting the smell overcome him again.

He had to get up… he had to find his family. Surely they had to be alive…

So on shaking legs he stood up, and blocked out the sights around him as he focused on getting to his home.

And that's when he saw him.

He stood among the fallen bodies, bloodied kunai in his hand. He looked as he did on any other day, yet at the same time, he didn't. Sasuke watched in silent horror at the brother he had idolized for so long. The brother that he had never thought could do any wrongs in life, the brother that he looked forward to seeing every day when he came home in the hopes that he might be willing to spare some of his precious time on someone as insignificant as him.

But this…

Never in his entire young life did he ever expect to come across such a sight. The sight of his fellow clan members on the ground, and his dear brother standing over them. For an irrational second Sasuke tried to reason that this couldn't be what it looked like. That his brother must have been a survivor, and that he had managed to defeat whoever _else_ it was that had just killed all these people. That he was the _hero_, like he had always been in his eyes.

But all it took to shatter that illusion was to look at his brother's face, and the expression that marred his features.

When he looked at his face, it was a stranger that he saw. As he looked at the hard and cold eyes that seemed to chill him to the very bones, Sasuke knew that this was not the brother that he greeted whenever he returned home from a mission. No, this was someone he had never known to exist. Rather than feel a flutter of adoration at seeing his elder brother, Sasuke was filled with fear and apprehension like he had never experienced before.

He took shaky and hesitant steps forward as his mind seemed go blank, and a single word played over and over again in his mind like a mantra.

"Brother…" he said, his throat suddenly dry, his tongue heavy, "Why…"

His tone was pleading and desperate, with a hint of fear. His legs suddenly felt like they were made of lead, and each step he took forward felt like it drained his already exhausted body. But still he moved forward, not knowing why he was approaching the one responsible for the deaths that had just occurred. Did he think that if he somehow managed to get close enough, this might turn out to be an illusion that would shatter?

But the closer he approached, the clearer the look in his brother's eyes became, and he knew that he would never be able to imagine something as real as this.

"Please brother… tell me you didn't do this."

His brother only regarded him with those piercing cold eyes, and Sasuke finally halted in his approach, suddenly too tired to move any further.

"Foolish little brother, clinging onto the ideal I led you to believe."

It felt as if dam broke, and Sasuke's previously numb body was flooded with emotions. Betrayal, disbelief, sorrow. All of these emotions flooding and wrapping around his young heart in a way that caused him to feel a pain like never before. How could this be the brother he had loved so dearly? Slowly, he fell to his knees.

"Why brother, why did you do this?"

Suddenly, his brother threw a shuriken at him, a shuriken that Sasuke didn't even register until it grazed his shoulder and he felt a sharp pain. It was then that Itachi closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Sasuke gasped at the red hue that replaced his dark obsidian.

"To test my new abilities…"

Sasuke looked at his brother with confusion in his wide eyes.

"New… abilities. What are you talking about?!"

His brother continued to stare at him with those empty dark eyes, and Sasuke suddenly found himself trembling.

"There is more to this life than you know, little brother. Certain powers that only some know exist… powers that have made me stronger than ever before."

Sasuke's trembling continued, as he became acutely aware of the murderous intent in the air. But despite his brother's response, Sasuke still couldn't understand. Why did it have to be his family? What powers did he want to test? Why were his eyes red? What kind of powers did he acquire?

Would he kill him too?

Yes. He would.

At the realization, panic suddenly rose within his system. The instinct to flee overpowered his mind, and before he realized it, his panicked body rose from the ground and scrambled to run away from the figure of his brother.

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_

The thought repeated over and over in his mind, his feet carrying him forward as fast as they could. But it was no use. He stopped when he saw that his brother had gotten in front of him, and fear once more rooted him to the spot as tears ran down his face.

"Foolish litte brother… look at you. Running like a cornered animal. You're not even worth killing…"

Sasuke shuttered, and the tears continued to flow as he looked at the overbearing figure of his brother, his mind still overcome with panic.

"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way… run, run, and cling to life. And someday, if you are able to match my power, face me. Prove to me that letting you live served a worthy purpose."

What… what was he asking of him? Why? Why let him live? But before he could even consider his brother's words…

His world went black.

* * *

"Has everything been executed according to plan?"

Itachi knelt before the Third Hokage, whose back was turned away from him as he watched the bright moon in the night sky.

"Affirmative. The Uchiha Clan is no more."

The Hokage turned and faced the young boy, the boy that was not even a boy anymore. It was so easy to forget that he was hardly a teenager, with everything that he had done for the village. And already he had asked so much of him… to do things no boy should ever have to do.

"And have you affirmed yourself with the vampire?"

Itachi looked up, meeting the strong gaze of the elderly man.

"Yes. Now that I have been turned into a vampire, I will be joining the Akatsuki once I leave the village as an official missing nin."

The Hokage nodded, a sense of guilt making itself known in his heart at the thought of complicating the life of one of the most loyal ninja his village had produced despite the circumstances of his life. It was enough to make him wish things could have been done differently, and that no blood had to be spilled and a precious humanity lost to the darkness.

"You have done this village a great service Itachi. You have given up more than any other ninja that has ever been under me, and for that I apologize. However, now you know of the danger that lurks in the darkness. Vampires are a very real threat, and the organization of the Akatsuki and its vampire members cannot be ignored. You will continue to serve as our spy and report on their activities, and in return, you have my word that Sasuke will be taken care of."

Itachi nodded, glad that he had heard these words from none other than the Hokage himself, who was the only one he could truly trust to do as he said.

"Thank you, sir. I will continue to do what I can in order for Konoha to remain safe and at peace."

The Hokage smiled and looked at the boy fondly.

"You are the only one who could have taken on this burden Itachi."

Itachi said nothing as he merely held the Hokage's gaze.

The Hokage let out a sigh.

"I am sorry that things couldn't turn out differently."

Itachi looked into the eyes of the man that had played a hand in the plan that included the murdering of his clan, his turning into a vampire, and the life he would lead serving in a vampire organization. Yet despite all that, he could not seem to be angry at him, nor resentful. He knew that this was what it had come down to, and he was just glad that this man was the leader of the village he treasured. The village he hoped his brother would learn to treasure as well, despite the tragedy he had just put him through.

"As am I," he said, before turning and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**The Realist: Well, the idea of this story went from "Ooh, we should write a Naruto fanfiction in a zombie apocalypse!" And due to my overactive imagination, it somehow turned into a crossover with Hellsing Ultimate, High School of the Dead(wayyy later on), and I Am Legend(somewhere in between). We might or might not include other zombie fandoms depending on how this goes. I have a very complex plot that is mainly based around Naruto and Hellsing at this moment, and more will be revealed as the story progresses. I'm mainly just curious at how much interest this story gets, and then I want to see how well and smoothly I can bring all these fandoms together. **

**QUESTION: Under what category should this kind of story be posted? Should I post it under crossover, or because its mostly Naruto centered, would leaving it under Naruto alone be okay? I'm very unfamiliar with guidelines, so some help would be appreciated.**

**Anyways, I'm really curious on what you guys think! I love Itachi, and I think his story is so tragic. So I really wanted to write this chapter(and he plays an important role in plot). Besides, Itachi as a vampire... mmmm. Oh wait, dang it, he's like fourteen forever now.**

**Well like I said in the summary, Naruto is a vampire in this story too, but slightly different(more on that later!).**

**I have most of the next chapter typed up already, so leave a review and let me know if you think this is worth reading on :)**


	2. Eight Years Later

**R&R**

* * *

**Makings of War, Rise of the Dead**

**Part 01: Eight Years Later**

"Yipee! I love London!"

A spiky blonde haired boy of about sixteen years smiled excitedly as he watched his girlfriend of a year twirl in a circle, her purple dress flowing gracefully around her as she spun, while her long blonde hair almost whipped him in the face as she did so.

"Promise not to empty my wallet this time?" he asked and watched as she giggled innocently before looping her arm through his.

"Well, If I remember correctly, a certain someone forgot it was our anniversary a few days ago, and has yet to give me a gift," she replied, a victorious glint in her blue eyes as she met his gaze, and he knew he had lost.

With a defeated sigh, he remembered how much he had suffered for forgetting such an important date, and how guilty he had felt. Yet even his guilt hadn't matched up to just how angry she had been, and if he had learned anything in the year since they began dating, it was that Ino Yamanaka was not the kind of girl you wanted to make angry.

"Naruto, Ino, stop lagging," the couple looked up to see their captain for this particular mission looking at them with a frown on his face.

"Calm down Sasuke, there's plenty of time to take in the sights and finish what we came here for."

Sasuke only glared in their direction before continuing down the lamp-lit street that would lead to their hotel for the remainder of their stay.

Ino stuck out her tongue at his retreating back and sighed as she snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Sheesh, what a killjoy. I can't believe I used to be obsessed with him…" Ino said, not for the first time.

Naruto chuckled as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. It seemed like such a long time ago, that every girl flocked around the Uchiha. There were plenty who still did of course, but he was glad that Ino wasn't one of them.

"Well I'm just glad you don't hate my guts anymore, sunshine," he kissed her cheek and she smiled at his favorite nickname for her.

She thought it was quite fitting. She had always seen herself as someone that tried to get people out of their shells, to get them to bloom into the best person that they could be. The first person she had managed to succeed with had been Sakura, and although they were still rivals, she saw it as a way to make her bloom even further. Naruto had been the other person she had managed to help bloom, although it was something she hadn't expected to happen.

But how could she have turned her back on someone with so much passion? Even at a young age she had managed to see the potential he had, but it was the way he annoyingly channeled that passion that had made her think he would be a lost cause. It wasn't until he had practically saved her during a mission when they were genin that she had acknowledged that he could be so much more than he thought he could be. Even he would admit that it was thanks to her that he had managed to get so far as a ninja, that he had become a jounin by age fourteen. It had been thanks to her that he was able to believe he could do anything he wanted.

And it was that same confidence that had urged him to make her his. And now, one year later, here they were.

As they continued to walk down the London streets in silence, Naruto couldn't help but observe his surroundings, memorizing every corner and every street as he went. Although he had been to missions in London before, you could never be too cautious in knowing the surroundings that could be the difference between failure and success.

Their client had been generous enough to pay enough that it would get them a five-star hotel, and even two rooms. Were it any other ninja assigned to this mission, one room would have been for the female alone, but since Naruto and Ino were a couple, it was needless to say that Sasuke would be the one with a room to himself. Not that the Uchiha would mind the isolation.

The Beaufort hotel was truly a marvel. It was brightly lit from the very first step that they entered, and practically exuded an air of elegance. The check-in clerk was a marvel to talk to, and in no time they were checked in and heading to their rooms. Sasuke had told them to come to his room as soon as they were settled in to begin their briefing and decide on a plan on action.

Naruto and Ino nodded before Ino gleefully skipped to the room that was just down the hall from Sasuke's. She practically squealed when she saw their accommodations. The king sized bed seemed to only take up half of the room, with room for a black writing desk and two single sofas with a table between them. The bed was covered in elegant black and white sheets with a black lamp adorning each side that added an elegant glow to the room.

Naruto settled their two black bags on the floor while Ino did her routine walk around the room to see what it had to offer. Based on the smile on her face, she was quite pleased.

"I wish we could always have filthy rich clients that got us five-star hotels," she said as she came out of the bathroom that adjoined the room.

"Well, you know how it works. Ready?" Ino nodded as she moved to one of the bags and removed a smaller black bag from it.

As she unzipped that bag, she took out a black rectangular bug detector and immediately set to work. In no time she had swept the entire room, every corner and crevice.

"All clear," she reported.

Naruto nodded and double checked every entrance and exit within the room.

"All right, let's meet up with Sasuke then."

* * *

Sasuke was never happy when he was partnered up with Naruto. And to make it worse, he had to be partnered up with the Yamanaka as well. It was as if every time he looked at the two blondes, he was reminded of just how far he was from where he wanted to be. It grated on his nerves every time he looked at Naruto, and the mere reminder that when they had first been assigned to be a team it was obvious he was the superior one, while Naruto continued to be a lost cause. Yet somehow, as if overnight, Naruto had surpassed him. He had become both a chunnin and jounin before Sasuke had managed to, and although being promoted to a jounin at age fifteen was something anyone would be proud of, it simply wasn't the case with Sasuke. Because Naruto had managed the feat an entire year prior. Not only that, his own _brother_ had managed to become an ANBU by age thirteen.

How could he expect to find and kill his brother if he couldn't even seem to match Naruto?

Eight years. Eight fucking years had passed since that day. And he didn't feel any closer to killing his brother and avenging his clan. He had tried so hard to find as many leads as possible, but all of them led him to dead ends. He had even requested special missions from the Hokage to help him fulfill his goals, yet nothing seemed to get him closer.

The special knock that let him know Naruto and Ino were at the door broke him from his thoughts as he moved to let them in silently. Immediately the two ninjas located the sofas and took a seat, while Sasuke stood in front of them and took out the scroll that contained their mission.

"As you know, the mission is to locate and retrieve a stolen and valuable item for our client," Sasuke took out what looked like a picture and set it down on the table in front of the two blondes. The two craned their necks to look at the picture, quickly memorizing the main object. It was what looked like a jade gargoyle, adorned with red shining jewels for eyes.

"Retrieving the item itself should be simple, the only obstacle we might face is while fulfilling the second objective. Eliminating the man responsible of stealing it. Our client has made it clear that he wants both of these objectives fulfilled," another picture was placed on the table, one that revealed a young man still in his early twenties, and the sharp lines of his face made him both rugged and handsome. They all had to admit that he seemed too young to have accumulated such wealth and be involved in the business that he was.

"Theft and assassination, plus a five-star hotel room. This client really is something," Naruto grinned as he roamed the picture once more.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Ino, although she already knew the most likely course this mission would take. And considering the reason she was here, her role as well.

"First thing tomorrow we will do a reconnaissance of the target's location," a third picture was placed down in front of the two blondes that illustrated what looked like the outside of a large building. Immediately, they knew that their target was located in the penthouse from the red circle around it.

"For the next two days we will also follow the target and assess any possible patterns in his routine. Once we have established both, we will formulate a plan of action and execute it as soon as possible. Our client informed us that there is a high possibility our target will be relocating within a week's time."

The two blondes nodded in understanding.

"Well, this doesn't seem too bad," Naruto voiced as he lounged back on the sofa with his hands behind his head.

Ino stretched as she stood up.

"Mhm. Now that we've been briefed, can we go get some dinner? I'm starving."

Naruto nodded.

"Sure, let's see what this place has to offer. You coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked with an inviting smile to their team captain.

"No thanks. I'll order something here."

Naruto resisted the urge to frown and instead shrugged, already used to the cold treatment from who he considered his best friend regardless. Even if most of the time it seemed as if Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him, there were still rare moments when he showed he cared.

"Suit yourself," he said, catching up to Ino who was already at the door.

"Good night, Sasuke," she called out as she exited, not waiting for a response.

* * *

When Naruto and Ino came back to their room, it was still fairly early in the evening. Ino walked over to the doors that led to the balcony outside and watched as the sun began to set and the last of its rays painted the sky in dimming orange hues. She stood there, basking in the cooling breeze and let her mind wander until the sky darkened and the only light came from the lamps below.

It was then that he joined her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, not moving her gaze from the moon that now commanded the sky.

"Refreshed," he answered, and pulled her against his form.

She smiled as she hugged him back, looking up to meet his blue hues.

"Why are you so cute?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down just a bit.

He grinned, pulling her even closer.

"Because I have a beautiful girlfriend," he answered, bringing his face even closer to hers, their faces now only a few inches apart.

"Oh shut up," she said before quickly closing the distance.

Their mouths quickly synced into the dance they had learned to perfect, the one that made their hearts race and pull each other as close as they could possibly get. The one that made their hands as hungry as their mouths and caused them to touch as much as they could on the other. Soon they were stumbling back into the room, their feet blindly heading into the direction of their destination, and soon they were sprawled on the bed.

Ino was on top of him, her hands on his shoulders as she pressed him down and grinned playfully at him as he looked back at her with unfocused eyes. She leaned down to capture his lips with hers once more, this time their tongues joining in the dance. Just as a familiar heat began to pool inside her body, Ino gasped when Naruto hissed.

Before she knew what had happened, she was on her back on the bed and Naruto was on the other side of the room, his back turned to her and his hands pressed up against the wall, knuckles white from the force of his clenched fists. Ino took a second to gather her bearings before she sat up to assess what had just happened. As she looked at his hunched form, his tense posture, and the way that his shoulders heaved, she knew what had happened.

She didn't even have to ask him to confirm her guess. She immediately moved to her bag and dug into the hidden compartment that held their weapons. She grabbed ahold of her kunai, and slowly moved towards him.

"Naruto…" she whispered, making sure that he knew she was approaching. When she was a foot away, she took the kunai and held it against her arm, making a long and deep gash across it.

Then the blood started flowing.

She heard Naruto make a noise that sounded like something between a growl and a hiss, and saw his body tense even further.

"It's okay Naruto, I trust you…" she whispered encouragingly as she approached slowly.

"Shit Ino…" he gasped out.

As soon as she reached his side, he launched himself at her, his mouth immediately closing in around the cut she had made on her arm. Ino gasped at the sensation and fell back against the wall that Naruto had been previously facing. Slowly, she slipped to the ground, cradling and smoothing Naruto's hair as he sucked on her wound.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said repeated soothingly.

Naruto was in ecstasy as he drank in the crimson heaven. It was as if he forgot where he was, and all that was in his world in that moment was the liquid that was currently flowing into his mouth. He had drank blood from others, but for some reason no one's blood had ever matched up to Ino's.

"Naruto… that's enough…"

He hardly heard the words through the bloodlust haze in his mind, and he hardly noticed when she began to pull on his hair.

"Naruto!"

His eyes snapped open, and he mustered all his willpower to take his mouth away from the wound on her arm. He closed his eyes tightly, and held his breath so he wouldn't breathe in the intoxicating scent of her blood.

Ino immediately took her other hand and placed it over her wound, a green light enveloping the hand. Ino was slightly light-headed from the blood loss, and she was afraid she wouldn't have the energy to heal her own wound. Thankfully, she managed to see the wound close up, not even a scar left behind. She then took a moment to lean back against the wall, her body drained.

Naruto had regained his control, and he felt the red haze lift from his mind as he looked at the limp figure of his girlfriend. He cursed under his breath as he rushed to pick her up and take her to the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry Ino," he repeated over and over again as he set her down.

Ino smiled and raised a weak hand to cup Naruto's cheek.

"I'm okay, I just… need to… rest for a bit."

Without even realizing it, Ino slipped into unconsciousness, leaving a worried and guilty Naruto at her side.

* * *

"You've been thirstier lately…" she whispered as she gently ran a hand through his hair.

He sighed as he continued to rest his head on her stomach, his fingers lovingly caressing the arm he had fed from, not for the first time. She had just woken up after a few hours, while Naruto remained awake at her side, constantly monitoring her breathing and heart rate.

"I don't understand this…" he admitted.

"Well, there isn't much we understand to begin with," Ino replied.

"I just want to know what kind of monster I am."

Ino frowned, her fingers pausing in their ministrations on his hair.

"You're not a monster," she said firmly. Naruto turned to look at her, meeting her fierce and unwavering gaze.

"What other explanation is there Ino? What kind of person feeds on blood? And has superhuman abilities?"

Ino moved and forced him to come face to face with her.

"An exceptional one," she answered, and Naruto smiled weakly, appreciating her effort in trying to make him feel better. But more than that, for accepting him for all he was, and even offering something as precious as her blood to him.

"I love you," he said, running his hand through her hair.

Ino smiled, and touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes and relishing in his proximity and scent.

"I love you too, more than you realize," she whispered.

* * *

"Fox, are you in position?" Sasuke asked as he pressed the button on the communication device in his ear from his position on the rooftop across from their objective.

"Affirmative."

"Swine?" Sasuke asked, pressing the button once more.

"I told you I hated that code name," came the feminine and irritated reply that was clearly ignored.

"Swine, you know what to do."

Ino shook off her irritation at the codename and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror at the entrance where she was currently standing. She was within the building where the target's penthouse was located. The quickest pattern that they had found in his schedule was that he enjoyed coming to the bar that this building had conveniently located on the ground level. It also became quite obvious that he enjoyed looking for company among the young and beautiful ladies, and he had no trouble in convincing them to come up to his penthouse.

Ino was confident that this mission would go smoothly, especially since she was the one assigned to this mission. Despite her rank, Ino was already considered among the best seductresses that their village had to offer. With a few more years under her belt, there was no doubt that she would be the best of the best. As she looked herself over, she made sure she looked neat and inviting. She had placed on a silky black wig to hide her identity, but chose to leave her blue eyes as they were. She wore a tight fitting white dress that emphasized her generous cleavage and figure, and had her fake ID at the ready as she slowly walked into the building. Her blue eyes scanned the bar, and in no time found what she was looking for. Her hand moved as if to touch her hair, and she discretely pressed the button of her communicator.

"Raven, target acquired," Ino whispered.

"Copy that. Fox, get ready."

"Already am."

"Swine, engage."

"Copy."

Ino immediately assessed the perfect route to take in order to walk in front of the man's line of vision as she approached the bar. Thankfully, it was a rectangular bar, so she only had to sit across from the target in order for him to take notice of her. Already she was beginning to get stares from other men, and she only hoped that they wouldn't interfere with her current objective. She rather finish this as quickly as possible.

As she sat on a stool on the bar that would put her directly across her target, Ino took a few seconds to look at her surroundings, and glanced in the direction of the target. Unfortunately, his eyes seemed to be focused on something on a small notebook in front of him. Nevertheless, Ino made sure to sit with confidence, and smiled at the male bartender that was already making his way towards her.

"Good evening miss," he greeted her, and Ino made sure to flash him a pleasant smile as she greeted him back.

Although Ino had a decent tolerance when it came to alcohol and she was carrying a pill that would nullify its effects, she decided to keep it safe and started off ordering a simple glass of water. She made conversation with the bartender, laughing at every opportunity she got in the hopes that the sound would carry across and catch the attention of her target.

Thankfully, it worked.

As Ino casually looked over, she found his gaze on her and held it.

She played the coy act and pretended not to give him much care. She swished her water around the glass and waited a few moments before looking back up. As she expected, his gaze was still on her. This time, he offered her a smile, and this time, she made sure to acknowledge him and return the smile.

For a few moments she encouraged their little exchanges, until finally her target seemed to have had enough and moved to stand up. Exactly as she hoped, Ino saw him making his way towards her. Once more she pretended to adjust her hair in order to touch her communicator.

"Target is approaching."

"Well done swine, keep him busy while fox carries onto phase two."

Ino didn't respond as her attention was placed onto the man that was now sitting beside her. He smiled and introduced himself as Connell Grater, a name she knew to be fake. Still, she planned to do exactly the same.

Now the fun part begun.

* * *

**The Realist: Well, here is the official start to the plot. I've also noticed that most of the stories in this section involve an incredibly powerful Naruto and a Harem, so if that's what you like to see, you might be disappointed with my Naruto and Ino pairing. Naruto is more powerful than in the anime, but I definitely won't make him godlike. I like to keep my characters true to their original self but alter it to fit my plot and timeline. That's one of the reasons I chose to partner him up with Ino, since she has always seemed to me as the person to encourage her friends to become the best of who they can be. Also, none of the Avenger stuff has happened with Sasuke and Orochimaru, and Sasuke hasn't left... yet? ;)**

_**So we're on the same place:**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto as both jounin. **_

_**Ino is a chuunin. **_

_**They're all sixteen in this chapter.**_

_**This is a modern world, that happens to have vampires and ninjas.**_

**Thanks to Darth Xion for reviewing! And those of you who added me to their alerts and favorites. **

**Hopefully you aren't disappointed with the path I'm taking. I'm trying to keep the best of both words as much as possible, and that's why I tried to show a mission in a modern-day Hellsing setting. I can't wait to post the next chapter, where there will be some Vampire Naruto in action!**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Answers

**R&R**

* * *

**Makings of War, Rise of the Dead**

* * *

**Part 02: Answers**

Naruto moved into action as soon as Sasuke gave him the green light. They had already done a recon of the building and the location of the penthouse. Although their target was certainly rich with dirty dealings, he didn't seem paranoid enough to hire many bodyguards or a ridiculous amount of security. In fact, Naruto highly doubted that his penthouse had any bugs or surveillance cameras.

Still, it was better to stay on the safe side.

As Naruto descended from outside the building, he made quick work of one of the windows and slipped inside. The entire penthouse was encased in black, and Naruto preferred it this way. He saw much better in the dark than he ever did in the day. Naruto remained still as he looked around him, checking for any visible cameras. As expected, there were none to be found, and he easily navigated through the penthouse in a way that even if there _was_ any type of surveillance, it would have been almost impossible to see him as he blended into the shadows.

I didn't take longer than a few minutes to locate the target, displayed for anyone to see in one of the large mahogany display cases in what looked to be a study. Naruto didn't hesitate to act, reclaiming the stolen object and slipping it into the bag that he had brought.

With a satisfied grin, Naruto proceeded onto the next step before Ino arrived to finish the job.

* * *

Ino giggled at something the man said, and placed her hand over the large tan hand that rested on her bare thigh, encouraging his actions. He had already gotten her three drinks, and she had impressed him by ordering scotch on the rocks and drinking it as if it was water. Which, thanks to her pill, it was.

Acting as if affected by the alcohol however, she let herself seem to become more receptive to his advances, and in no time he was asking her if she wanted to see his work in the penthouse he lived in just upstairs.

Ino of course did her part and acted impressed and delighted to be invited by him, and gladly accepted.

She giggled and pretended to be slightly unsteady on her feet, giving him reason to hold her against him and placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked as they began to take the elevator to the penthouse.

"I'm a collector of valuable items," he replied proudly, smiling politely at one of the people that happened to enter the elevator at the time.

"Is that hard to do?" she asked, acting as if she was truly curious on the subject.

This time he grinned.

"Not if you know the right people."

For a moment she wondered who it was that he hired in order to steal those precious collectibles, and felt sorry that he had messed with the wrong person along the way. Unfortunately for him, she had a mission to complete.

When they finally reached the penthouse and he turned on the lights, Ino acted delighted to see the surroundings, which in fact she was. It was a beautifully decorated and spacious area. The walls were painted a beautiful scarlet while the furniture was made of a polished wood and beige cushions. One wall was dedicated to large windows that allowed for a beautiful view of the city outside.

"It's gorgeous," she said, her voice full of awe at her surroundings.

"It certainly is," he replied, but Ino was glad to see that his gaze was solely on her.

Ino smiled as she walked around the room, paying careful attention to her surroundings. Sasuke had let her know Naruto had retrieved the stolen item and had proceeded to the next step of the operation.

Now it was up to her to get the job done.

She lingered on a painting that adorned one of the scarlet walls, eying the abstract brown and black hues that contrasted beautifully against the color of the wall. It was then that she felt strong arms circle around her waist from behind, and she had to resist the urge to flinch at the feeling of intrusion. Masterfully, she forced herself to smile and turn around to face the handsome man.

Ino knew that the key to seduction was to take her time, to build up the desire so that he would be blindsided when she made her move.

"I didn't expect you to approach me…" she lied, her fingers playfully wrapping around the red tie he wore around his neck and looking up to him from under her thick eyelashes.

"How could I ignore such a beautiful woman? It must be the collector in me that told me you couldn't be ignored," he replied, one of his hands caressing the silky hair of her black wig.

Ino had to admit that if she was not currently head over heels for a certain blond-haired jounin with an unnatural thirst for human blood, she might have actually thought this man was very charming. She let him nuzzle her neck, but as he seemed take a sniff and lick her neck, her ninja instincts kicked in and told her something was wrong.

"You also smell delectable. For someone so beautiful and willing to come up to a stranger's penthouse, I am amazed you are still a virgin…"

Ino froze, caught off guard by his declaration and the sudden change in his tone of voice.

"W-what… h-how…" she stumbled over her words, and this time she wasn't acting.

The man chuckled.

"I know why you're here. And you will fail. No matter who you are… you can't kill me."

Ino immediately spun into action, pushing the man away and creating some distance between them as she jumped from his grasp when she recognized the circumstances of the mission to have taken an unexpected turn. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the man with cautious and guarded eyes. He stood straight, a cocky grin on his face.

"You really are something aren't you? Are you a mercenary? An assassin? Surely someone must have hired you for you to come after me. Now, where are your little friends? I heard you communicating with someone."

Ino frowned further, realizing that he had been a step ahead of them this entire time. But how had he managed to figure it all out? What had they missed? But that now he had discovered her mission, she had no choice but to alert Naruto and Sasuke.

As she moved to the communicator on her ear however, she was surprised when the man moved faster than she expected and he easily closed the distance between them. She gasped when he grabbed her hands and bent them behind her back, the sheer strength of his grip causing her to make a pained noise.

"What are you?" she gasped out through the pain, her instinct and ninja training fighting between the urge to escape this new danger and remain calm in the process.

"Why… I'm a vampire. And I think you will make a great companion of the night…"

* * *

Naruto didn't like it when Ino had to go on seduction missions. Even though he knew that it was part of her duty as a kunoichi, there was something primal inside him that demanded he not allow any other male touch what was _his_. Every time he knew she was on that sort of mission, he was restless, his mind and body doing their best to stay put and not act on this need to tear that male apart.

And tonight was no different.

He fought the urge to pace impatiently as he waited alongside Sasuke on the rooftop that was opposite the penthouse. He knew that in that moment Ino would be in the arms of the man they were supposed to kill, and his hands would do what any man would want to do to someone like Ino. He resisted the urge to growl and clenched his fists at his side instead.

He envied Sasuke's patience as he looked to see the raven-haired Uchiha who seemed to remain immobile in his spot as they waited for Ino to report on the situation. This was the first seduction mission that the three had been assigned together, and neither knew how long such a mission was expected to take.

Still, the more time went by, the more uneasy Naruto became.

And that's when he heard her. His unnaturally acute hearing caught the sound of her voice as if she was only a few feet away.

"Naruto!"

Before the entire word fully registered in his brain he was already on the move as he cleanly leapt across the distance between the roof and the window that would bring him into the penthouse. The glass shattered around his form as he landed in the open space of the living room and his gaze immediately looked in the direction of where his name had come from.

The commotion he created made both Ino and their target turn to look at him, and Naruto was not fazed of the red eyes and glinting fangs that looked back at him. Instead, he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline course through his body and an animal instinct take over his mind as he crouched and looked back at him with what he knew must be his own red eyes.

The man looked at Naruto with interest, making sure not to let go of the girl he was holding.

"What's this? Another vampire?" the man regarded the intruder with measuring eyes.

"Let. Her. Go."

The strain on his voice caused the vampire to be slightly apprehensive, and he prepared himself for what he knew would be an inevitable fight. Still, he was confident that he would be capable in handling this vampire boy. However, another figure jumped through the broken window behind the boy, and a black haired boy joined the blond. The vampire grimaced as he rethought his odds. There was no doubt that these people were trained to kill, and with another vampire on their team, he might not be able to handle it himself.

"Your odds don't look so good, do they?" the girl taunted him as she looked back at him with a smirk on her face.

He frowned and tightened his grip on her, making her cry out in pain once more.

And that's when Naruto attacked.

Faster than the man could see, Naruto had somehow gotten between himself and the girl, while his hand took out a knife like weapon that made his way towards his throat. The vampire dodged out of the way, but Naruto was already on him again, and a swift kick to his stomach sent him flying backwards into a glass case full of objects. As he crashed against it, the glass shattered and some of the sharp fragments stabbed him through the shoulder and back, making him grimace at the unexpected injury.

Just as he looked up, he came across the sight of angry blazing red eyes as a hand closed around his throat that held him up against the wall.

"Why are you doing this? We're both vampires… surely you understand," the hand around his throat tightened and the vampire grimaced under the pain.

"I'm not like you…" he replied sharply.

The vampire chuckled.

"Sure you are. I can see it in your eyes. You can smell my blood… and you want it."

Naruto grimaced, trying to ignore the truth of this man's words just as he tried to ignore the scent of blood that now invaded his nostrils. It didn't smell as intoxicating as Ino's did, or most of the people he had fed from. There was something different about the blood of this man… something dark and dangerous.

But there was something else, something that caused Naruto to know that this vampire was beneath him, inferior to him. It was no more than an instinct that told him that, but it caused Naruto to remain unafraid in his presence.

"Your blood reeks of trash. You are _nothing_ compared to me. So how _dare_ you, lay your hands on what is _mine_," he all but growled out, a part of him unsure of why he was speaking these words, as if he was trying to keep this man in his place.

The man became angry at this, and took Naruto by surprise when he kicked him away and slipped out of his grasp.

"You'll be sorry you said that. Follow me, and let's have a fair fight. Vampire to vampire."

The man ran then, right past Ino and Sasuke who were at the ready, and through the broken window that Naruto had created. Sasuke and Ino moved to go after him, but Naruto stopped them.

"He's mine. We must have made quite a commotion. Get rid of the evidence while I finish him off," not waiting for a response, Naruto sprinted after the vampire.

He didn't have to go far to find him, as he was waiting for him across the building where he and Sasuke had been previously waiting. When he saw him however, the man turned and jumped away toward a different direction, and Naruto didn't hesitate in following him.

He didn't take him too far, just outside the city where there seemed to be nothing but nature and the surrounding nighttime air.

"You speak highly of yourself. You think just because you have a pretty virgin girlfriend you're above me? Don't get me wrong, I'd be possessive of her if I was you too… she is quite the beauty. And the scent of her blood… how do you control yourself around her? Better yet… why haven't you turned her?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man, and he knew that he had answers he had been searching for so long. To think, that he would come across a vampire on one of his missions. Could it be true that what he said was true, and that he had been a vampire all along?

"What do you mean… turn her?" Naruto asked cautiously, knowing he was putting himself in a position that would tell his opponent he didn't know of his nature as a vampire.

The man looked at him for a second, his eyes unbelieving before he started laughing like a madman.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how vampires are made? Do you not remember how you were turned?"

Naruto frowned.

"A vampire can only be turned if they are a virgin when bit by another vampire. How is it you weren't even aware of your own making?"

This time Naruto smiled.

"I've never been bitten by a vampire. In fact, you're the first vampire I've ever come across," Naruto revealed, before holding up his kunai in front of him.

"And you'll be the first vampire I kill…"

The man didn't take the time to consider his words as he took out a gun from underneath his jacket and aimed it at Naruto.

"We'll see about that."

And then he started shooting at Naruto's figure. Naruto scoffed as he easily dodged the bullets. Although as ninja they had been trained to use every weapon available to them, Naruto still preferred to use traditional ninja weapons like his kunai and shuriken. Not only that, it allowed him to get in close proximity of his targets, and the closer he was, the less chance for missing there was. It was too bad this vampire wasn't trained to be a proper killer, like he had been.

Naruto quickly approached the figure of the vampire, dodging the bullets as he did and prepared his kunai. The vampire's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's figure approach, and in a blink of an eye, a sharp object was imbedded in his stomach.

The vampire gasped and coughed up blood as Naruto twisted the weapon deeper in.

"As much as the thought of drinking your blood disgusts me… it seems what you know will give me the answers I've been looking for all my life."

That said, Naruto dug his fangs into the vampire's neck and began to drink the blood. As he did so, he saw with clarity the memories of the vampire, and the more he drank, the more he understood. Now he knew the best way to kill a vampire, and with that knowledge, he stabbed his hand straight through his opponent's heart, and watched as it turned to dust.

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Sasuke asked as soon as Naruto slipped into their hotel room through the balcony.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the sofa in Sasuke's room and took comfort in the familiar scent of his comrades.

"You mean besides the fact that our target turned out to be a vampire?" Naruto said nonchalantly, as if discussing what time it was.

For a long moment, his comrades were quiet, but he knew that they believed him. There was no denying what they had seen. Naruto watched as Sasuke began walking towards the door of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked him, confusion on her face.

But Sasuke didn't answer as he opened the door and left the room.

Ino sighed and shook her head before removing herself from the bed she had been sitting in. She made her way towards the other blonde and sat on his lap. As soon as his arms wrapped around her she felt at peace, but the worry that had been on her mind since he had left the penthouse remained.

"What did you find out?" she asked him softly as she leaned against his chest and one of her hands entwined with his.

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts and went through his new-found memories once more.

"I learned what a vampire is… and how they're turned."

"So you drank his blood?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It would make sense, if I was a vampire. It's there… my craving for blood. The way I'm stronger during the night than I am during the day, the way I absorb the memories of those whose blood I drink… even…" he paused, and Ino looked into his eyes.

"Even what?" she urged.

Naruto sighed.

"Do you know… how I've never managed to go through with sleeping with you? How I always stop myself?"

Ino frowned, not sure how they went from speaking about vampires to how they had never had sex in the entire time they'd dated.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"To become a vampire, you have to be a virgin. What if… what if some part of me knew that? And I didn't want you to lose your virginity… why I always had the urge to bite you instead. Because then you would be able to be a vampire too…"

Ino's eyes widened, and she thought back to what the man had told her.

_You will make a great companion of the night…_

"And that's also why your blood tastes so much better than anyone else I've drank from, because you're still a virgin."

Ino frowned once more, and suddenly she knew why this piece of information was bothering him.

"But you've never been bitten…"

Naruto nodded.

"As long as I can remember I've been this way… I mean, vampires don't age. They stay the age of when they were turned. But I've grown up like any ordinary human, what does it all mean? Am I different kind of vampire, or something else entirely?"

Ino sat up and used both of her hands to grasp his head as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Regardless of what you are… you are still Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village. Remember that," she said.

Naruto looked back into her eyes and forced himself to nod.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

Sasuke found himself walking aimlessly through London as he processed what Naruto had said and what he had seen in the man that was their target. Yet it wasn't so much what had happened that night, but what those red eyes that he had seen reminded him off…

The same red hue that he had seen eight years ago.

Could it be? That the new abilities his brother had spoken of were tied to being a vampire? Had his brother become a vampire? It seemed to fit… and it explained why he had never managed to find a lead until this night. Why his brother's existence had evaded him for so long. Vampires were a myth to most of the world, and if he hadn't seen this man tonight say and show it himself, he would have dismissed them as myths as well.

But what did this mean? How could he use this information to find him? To kill him?

He knew nothing about vampires and what they were capable of. He needed answers, and he would do everything within his power to find them.

And he would start with the Third Hokage.

* * *

**The Realist: So I've managed to get three chapters done faster than I thought, and hopefully I can hang onto the momentum that's keeping me going. **

**Now you know a little more about Naruto and how this story connects to Hellsing, although Naruto's true nature is still a mystery... I'm hoping to still include the tailed beasts, though it'll also be different than cannon. After all, the nine-tailed fox is such a big part of Naruto it doesn't feel right to just rip him out of anything. **

**Hopefully you guys are still with me, and don't mind the slow-ish pace. I like to really build up my plot, as eager as I am to just have blood flying everywhere and the big guys come out and play. I can't wait to bring in Alucard and the whole Millennium group, so stay tuned :)**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed!**

**Dark Xion: I'm glad you like it! And yes, I want to bring in other supernatural creatures(as long as they are a part of the fandoms I'm using, so expect maybe a werewolf or two, and the tailed beasts). And no worries, I'll reveal Naruto's nature in due time. **

**Freeman2012: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like what I have in store for the future. Stick around, I'll try to make it worthwhile :)**

**Reviews mean a lot to me, it means that there's at least some people that are worth writing to, and spending the time to make sure every chapter is as good as can be is not wasted time(otherwise I could just keep the story in my head and not post it on here).**

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing :)**


End file.
